Scarred Wings
by Vullet
Summary: Stolen from my AO3. It was suppose to just be a simple mission. Find and fight the E.V.O, cure it, call it a day. And this simple task turns out to be the start of a massive problem. Because honestly, when the sixth most dangerous man on Earth becomes an E.V.O and the hero saving everyone is emotionally attached, it's not going to be easy for Rex. At all. discontinued
1. Broken

Set in-between S1-E21 and S2-E1. Completely canon excluding the fact that Bobo doesn't exist.

* * *

 ** _It_** was a normal day at Providence. Well, as normal as it could be for a place centered around working with monsters and such. The secret weapon of their's, 16 year old Rex Salazar, walked happily along the halls. Behind him was Six, his partner and father-figure. It was an extremely simple mission. The duo was going to take control of a near-by E.V.O that just so happened to cause enough trouble to call in the two of them.

"So, what's the deal with this one?" the hispanic teenager asked his comrade.

"Partially invisible. Shouldn't be that hard to take care of," Six responded in his typical, serious tone.

"What the hell do you mean by partially invisible?" Rex snapped back, seemingly pissed off.

"As it completely straight-up says. The E.V.O can be temporally invisible."

"...Why."

"Do you think I am the reason for the Nanite Event?"

"...No."

* * *

"So Rex, this is the spot," proclaimed Six, looking around.

"Yeah, not like you're going to s-" Before Rex could finish his sentence, it hit him. The E.V.O was no more than a humanoid outline, although it seemed to shift to be nothing. "Damn thing asked for it!" Rex stated, as he quickly built his Smack Hands and hit where the creature was previously, but it was LONG gone.

"You have to be more on it," Six stated, as he managed to stun the E.V.O with a hit from his magna-blades. Gripping the monster with the Blast Caster, Rex began to cure the E.V.O when Six screeched with pain. Rex turned only to see his comrade on the ground, bleeding. He had been stabbed deeply in the back. Quickly curing the 'partially invisible' he had caught, he kneeled down next to his friend.

"Six! SIX! Are you okay!?" Rex said in-between his tears. The blood made Rex feel sick to his stomach. Quickly, he called into Providence. "Not sure who the heck picked up on the line, but get over to my location ASAP! Six is down, I repeat Agent Six is down and maybe dead!" he yelled into his communicator. He was relieved to quickly be responded to by Dr. Holiday, who was just as scared as he was.

" _I'm sorry...Six...I'm sorry..._ "

* * *

It had been a few days after the incident, and it was probably the worst to happen so far. Not only had they been rebuilding due to the attack from Van Kleiss, but now they had lost one of their best members. Even White Knight was quite sad over the loss, and it was even worse considering Six's body had vanished. Rex had considered him going E.V.O, but he didn't know how'd it happen considering he was clearly dead. And that was when he was called into to care of an E.V.O, solo. One of tier 1.5 strength.

He had finally reached the location when he saw it. The creature was green, with large feathered wings. It stood only on back legs, with the part they connected to being much larger than the rest of the body. 6 talons managed to balance the entire creature between it's two feet(6 on each) and it's long tail ended in a smaller tip of fur. Connected via it's long neck, the head was dragonoid with the bottom and upper jaw seemingly split, a beak ending it's mouth despite the teeth within. It had smaller, pointed ears that seemed to make it look like a fusion between a dragon, bird and cat. It had 6 eyes, 3 per side, with the middle ones acting as the primary eyes.

"Come and get me!" Rex exclaimed, building the Slam Cannon and shooting the E.V.O. It dodged, but took notice on Rex and started flying in it's direction. Landing in front of him, it screeched and nearly pushed Rex back. It wasn't anything like what Circe could produce, but it sure was loud. Then, it stopped. Cocking it's head, it starred at the teenager.

" _Rex...?_ " It seemed to communicate telepathically, and the voice was shockingly familiar. Rex couldn't put a grip on it for a second, but when he did, he was shocked.

"...Six?"


	2. Six

"Six..." Rex stated, shocked yet happy. So this is what Six had become...it was strange...but it looked much better than many others he had fought. He didn't want to get too comfortable with his old mentor though, he doubted the E.V.O was still in control. "If you remember me, if you'll let me, let me try to cure you," he stated, wanting his friend to suffer as little as possible. The bird-like thing held still, not moving at all. Rex pressed his hand against the large creature, hoping Six was curable, if this was even him.

"Please, don't fail me now," Rex muttered, directed towards his nanites. For a second it seemed to be working, and then, it stopped. It had worked...until Rex noticed the problem. Yes, it was human for a second, but it quickly retook it's form. Rex was disappointed. Six...was an incurable E.V.O. No matter how hard he tried, Rex couldn't fix him at this state.

" _It's fine, Rex. I'm going to be stuck like this anyways. I'm still in control, for the most part,_ " Six spoke to his friend. His tone seemed sad. Did he feel insecure about this form? Rex had no memory of when he went E.V.O, but he imagined his response would be confused as well.

"Six..." Rex spoke, regaining his stance. "Are you...why did you run away? If you had just said, we wouldn't have hurt you."

" _I'm not who, or what, I use to be, Rex. I've changed much more than this in the past from a mental view. I don't want to lose control and hurt you,_ " Six stated, looking down. He cared so much about Rex and the rest of Providence, even if he was no longer one of them. He felt guilty for even going E.V.O, and he really didn't want to be around Rex any longer. That still didn't explain the fact he attacking just for Rex to be sent in so they could talk.

That was when multiple Providence soldiers arrived. They were preparing to fire in order to 'help' their secret weapon when Rex proceeded to build the B.F.S. He slammed the giant sword into the ground, getting the attention of those that came. "Do not hurt him!" Rex spoke, in his most stable tone possible.

"This...is Six."


End file.
